


Little Luci and Her Mercenary

by butterflywriter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Adventure, Amused Ike, Babysitter/Caregiver Ike, Cute Lucina, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Lucina - Freeform, My own imagination of fluffiness don’t mind me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: A little short involving a young Lucina who was accidentally summoned into the world of heroes, where she is watched over by none other than the young hero himself, Ike.





	Little Luci and Her Mercenary

Thunder rumbled ever so softly in the distance, the sky becoming much darker as the colorful light of pinks, oranges, and yellows were soon clouded over and morphed into a musty grey. The evening itself was a quiet one, where wisps of wind continued to brush through weaves and tangles of grass as it howled lowly in the cool air. 

However, not all has been quiet in Castle Askr ever since one particular, young warrior had been summoned into the world of heroes completely by accident. 

“Lucina! Get back here!”

The small, blue-haired princess merely giggled continuously as she dodged a pair of hands once more before shimmying her way under the coffee table and then bolting into a large bedroom on the left-hand side. Her laughter would have been the most adorable and heartwarming sound in the world if a certain mercenary wasn’t already tired of the four-year-old’s hyperactivity for the past hour.

Dragging a hand down his face in annoyance, Ike grumbled a few expletives under his breath before skirting his way around all Chrom and Robin’s obnoxious living room furniture before charging his way into their master bedroom.

“For the last time, I _will _tell your father you broke into his hidden candy jar if you don’t come out here right now, young lady.” 

The Crimean was simply rewarded with more playful snickering as he noticed a lump under the thick comforter of the queen-sized bed before he received a snarky response.

“Nuh uh! Daddy won’t believe you! I will just tell him _you _ate it!”

Ike had to bite back his own mirth at that, rolling his eyes in annoyance before he slowly made his way into the bedroom. He eyed the giggling lump under the soft, blue, purple, and white blanket before leaping right on top of it. 

A squeal rang out before the young mercenary felt tiny hands try to claw at him from beneath the comforter. He grinned mischievously, holding the little girl down before pulling the remainder of the blanket away from Lucina’s face. 

“Gotcha.”

A glop of spit hit Ike dead center in between his eyes before a rush of messy blue hair and chubby pink cheeks zoomed out from within his hold. After wiping the child’s saliva off his face with the back of his hand, the darker bluenette punched his fist into the blanket.

_“Dammit!_ How does she _do_ that?”

With a groan, the swordsman raised himself from the bed before trudging his way back into the living room, which was still full of toys, coloring books, and the like all scattered about. He seriously needed to clean up this entire mess before the other two Ylissean’s came back home tomorrow morning. 

Cobalt eyes looked about the room cautiously for any sign of Lucina, peeking over and under and in between furniture, but still no small princess in sight. Sighing loudly, Ike was about to try out the toddler’s own recently built bedroom filled with nothing but sparkles and stuffed animals when thunder suddenly rolled in loudly from outside. 

A minute later he heard a scream before the mercenary had a blur of blue and pink smacking right into his legs, “Gah! Geez, Lucina...where’s the fire, kiddo?” 

However, Ike was taken aback when the playful child from just a moment ago was now shaking like a leaf and gripping onto the bottom of his sweater like a life line. Her bright blue eyes now brimmed with unshed tears as she stared fearfully up at the Crimean. 

Calmly, Ike pulled the small hands off him before holding them in his own and bending down so he could be eye level with the frightened child, “Hey now...what’s the matter? You were being a happy little brat not two seconds ago.”

A quiet whimper elicited from Lucina’s lips, her grip tightening in Ike’s hands as she tried to speak to the older boy. However, just as she mustered up the courage to say something, lightening flashed through the living room window before being followed by another crash of thunder. Letting out a yelp, the younger girl became mute once more before jumping onto the mercenary’s person and locking her small arms tight around his neck. 

Ike stumbled back in surprise but kept his hold on the four-year-old secure as he quickly realized what was wrong. Carefully, he sat back up and began rubbing a soothing hand along the toddler’s trembling back and tucking her tighter into his chest. 

“Easy, Luci. It’s just a storm, sweetheart. It can’t get you in here. I promise.”

However, he was suddenly smacked in the face with a mountain of thick blue hair as the young princess frantically shook her head in disbelief before she looked up at the window again when more lightening appeared. But Ike simply hushed her once more before standing up on his feet and walking them over to the window. 

Lucina squeaked immediately at what he was doing and suddenly tugged hard at Ike’s hair, trying to make the mercenary stop and turn around. With a grunt, the Crimean easily pulled the little girl away from him so he could look at her for a moment.

“Hey! That hurts! I know you’re scared, but don’t go ripping my hair out. I’m just shutting the curtains, so the lightening won’t scare you, okay?”

With a vigorous nod, the child reached out to the older male once more, her little fists opening and closing in a grabbing motion as she shut her eyes fearfully when more thunder boomed and reverberated on the walls of the small household of Askr. Immediately, Ike pulled her back into his chest and set her against his hip, bouncing Lucina lightly as the girl once again kept a death grip around his neck. He then hurriedly made his way over to the window and swiftly shut closed the navy-blue curtains. 

Holding a hand to the other’s silky blue head, Ike pressed a gentle kiss to her hair to settle the toddler down as he walked the two of them into the girl’s own bedroom. If not for the four-year-old’s panicked state, Ike would have made a remark on how blinded he was by the amount of _pink_ inside the small space. 

However, he was grateful there were no windows in here. 

“Alright...alright...you wanna um...wanna lay on your bed?”

Ike was a bit out of sorts. There were some things he could easily mimic from when he used to watch his father care for Mist when she was frightened, such as simple means of comfort and the like. But, on how to distract a child from something they were afraid of...

He had no clue. 

And, clearly he had no sense as to how when Lucina shook her head once more, almost causing Ike to choke with the tight hold she had on him. 

She was fairly strong for a tiny little thing.

“You maybe want to...uh...color?” 

Again, Lucina shook her head and whimpered fearfully as more thunder roared. The storm seemed to be picking up and Ike looked around worriedly when he noticed the room lights began to flicker. He then hugged the young princess closer as he began to bounce her again.

“You wanna just hang onto me?”

Ike was rewarded with a frantic, yet slightly hesitant nod. 

Nodding to himself, the mercenary decided to see if maybe there was something he could at least use to divert the aggressive thunderstorm away from Lucina’s mind. His cobalt orbs scanned about the room silently before they landed on a plush, bright pink pegasus resting neatly under the fuzzy white and pink blanket of the young princess’ bed. 

Ike tilted his head in curiosity at the stuffed animal before walking over to it. Earlier in the day when Chrom and Robin were leaving, Lucina had been holding onto it. However, the child had quickly vanished from Ike’s sight after her parents left before she shyly popped up again from her bedroom doorway without the stuffed animal. 

Bending down with the four-year-old still wrapped around him like a monkey, the Crimean quietly reached for the soft toy. He admired it quietly, its sparkly gold, marble-like eyes just stared back at him as Lucina’s signature circlet sat atop its stuffed head.

Ike then looked down at the child sniffling quietly into his shoulder, her body still shaking as the young girl refused to peek her head out. A soft smile pulled at the swordsman’s lips before he gently nudged the pegasus’ fuzzy nose into Lucina’s own. 

Peeking her left eye open, Ike could easily see the Mark of the Exalt shining brightly as Lucina examined the plush animal in front of her. Upon her quick recognition of the pink animal, the princess immediately reached for it before tucking herself back away into Ike’s chest. 

“Th...Than’ you...I-Ikie...”

Said male chuckled softly, giving the girl another light bounce as he nuzzled his face into her hair, “Of course, kiddo.”

Lucina let out a breath of relief into Ike’s neck as she cuddled her plush pegasus tightly while her other arm remained over the darker bluenette’s shoulder and gripped tightly to the back of his thick collar.

Thank the Gods Soren convinced him to wear a turtle neck sweater this evening.

It was most certainly not the mercenary’s first choice of clothing, but the younger mage was always keeping an eye on the weather, especially during the Fall season. Albeit remaining indoors with Lucina today, the Crimean allowed himself to be adorned in the warm, burnt orange-colored attire. The cool air always found a way to easily slip into the Askr fortress from time to time, including everyone’s respectable housing areas, as well.

And, clearly Chrom and Robin were just as alert as the dark-haired tactician. Because, the little bluenette was clothed in soft, light pink footie pajamas that covered over her arms and legs, along with being patterned from top to bottom with colorful butterflies.

Said girl whined quietly upon noticing her small bedroom lamp flickering once more, the new use of powered light not being able to withstand such a harsh storm. And, if the girl’s own lights were starting to lose strength, Ike realized that must mean Castle Askr itself must be struggling with the soon-to-be outage, as well.

Luckily, the majority of the heroes here, including the young mercenary himself, still preferred their natural use of candle light.

And, they were always in stock.

“Alright, Lucina. You wanna hold onto your little friend there while I take us to get some candles?”

Said girl hesitantly looked up at the other, her bright watery eyes full of fright as she gave the Crimean a brave nod, allowing herself to trust her current caregiver. Then, with a thick gulp, she buried her face back into his neck as Ike quietly left her bedroom.

The storm continued to rage on as Ike hurriedly made his way into the kitchen and rummaged around as neatly as possible to find some candles. However, he did quirk a brow upon seeing the Exalted Falchion just lying on the far counter as if it were a mere kitchen utensil.

But, then again, Robin did bring it up to Ike to excuse the mess her husband tended to leave behind, regardless if they were having visitors or not.

Shaking his head in amusement, the mercenary ignored the renowned and younger sword replica of his close Altean comrade as he reached up into the top kitchen cabinets in search of more candles. Smiling with glee, the swordsman went ahead and pulled out several of the light yellow and white miniature wax cylinders, along with their respective holders.

All just in time for the lights to go out.

Lucina gasped with a cry of fright before dropping her pegasus in order to free both her arms and wrap them tightly around Ike’s neck again. There was then a light clatter as her small crown toppled off her stuffed animal and onto the floor.

“Shit...,” Ike muttered quietly in annoyance as he could no longer see. And, he almost lost his balance at the impact of the child whamming fully into him once again.

Placing a calming hand atop the young princess’ head, the mercenary stuck his hand back into the cabinet and blindly searched for a box of matches. Sighing gratefully, his hand clamped onto a small square shaped item from within.

“Alright, kiddo. Sit tight. I’ll give us some light in a minute.”

Lucina whimpered quietly without budging, her small body just continued to tremble along with the rumbling thunder and brilliant flashes of lightening.

Since the toddler was practically clinging to Ike all on her own, the Crimean carefully let her go in order to use both his hands to light a match. After just two tries, the darker bluenette had it lit and began lighting the seven candles and holders he had found.

He was pretty sure Robin would have a small fit over him using more than plenty, but Ike honestly couldn’t help it if he just wanted to help the child in his arms relax. His own mother never minded using too many candles when he used to fear the dark before her passing.

So, why couldn’t he do the same for the young Ylissean now?

Taking two in one hand, Ike placed his other arm securely beneath Lucina’s pink backside before walking the two of them over to her bedroom. There, he placed down one candle holder onto her night stand and another onto her coloring desk on the opposite side of the room.

Then, he walked back into the kitchen to go ahead and place another two in separate areas of the living room, and followed the same procedure for the master bedroom. If there was anything Ike knew about children, it was that at some point tonight Lucina will wind up wanting to stay in her parents room for comfort, even if they weren’t home.

However, his final stop towards the kitchen was to retrieve the last candle along with the little girl’s fallen comfort toy. Before picking up the holder, Ike bent down to first grasp the small, golden crown and place it atop the young princess’ head before kindly giving her back her beloved pegasus.

Wiping at her teary eyes, Lucina sniffled softly before shakily taking the soft plush. Ike then reached for the candle while rubbing her back as he gave the frightened toddler another quick kiss to her long bangs.

Finally, they made their way back inside her bedroom, where all three candles were glowing and bright enough to almost give the room its natural light. Quietly, the young mercenary placed the candle on the smooth, stone floor before perching himself and the little bluenette on the soft quilted carpet of pink and purple in the center of the small bedroom.

With a tired rub to her eyes, Lucina blinked up at Ike nervously before glancing about her room, silently happy to see that the candles were doing their job in keeping the small space aglow. Then, she looked towards her bookshelf and quietly honed her gaze on one particular thin novel resting against the pearl casing itself.

The Crimean followed the young princess’ line of sight to see she was staring at a worn book with a picture of exceptionally well dressed pegasi on the cover. However, Lucina’s attention to the small book was short-lived when more thunder rumbled in the night, causing her to gasp loudly before burying her face right back into Ike’s neck. Clearing his throat, the swordsman placed a gentle hand to the toddler’s back, “Hush now...it’s alright. Would you like to read a story?”

Lucina peeked her head out again as she glanced towards the book of pegasi once more. Then, her watery blue eyes darted back up to Ike as she gave a hop in his lap as more thunder crashed. However, she managed to give him a hesitant nod while doing so.

Giving the scared child a reassuring smile, Ike gestured towards the bookshelf in front of them, “Why don’t you pick one out?”

Lucina bit her lip unsurely as she glanced up up at the ceiling in fright as the storm moved angrily above them. But, she couldn’t help but look back to the light pink and blue book longingly.

“It’s safe. I promise.”

Blue eyes met blue before the toddler reached up to give Ike a tight, quick embrace around his neck for most probably the one hundredth time that evening. Then, she quickly let go before running the two feet to her bookshelf, picking up the story book, and zooming back to the mercenary with a whine when more thunder boomed loudly.

Ike chuckled fondly before the little girl practically leaped into his chest at the loud noises of the storm, as if they were chasing after her. Burying her face into his armpit, Lucina whined at the other’s amusement before shoving the thin book into Ike’s hands as she continued to try and hide herself away.

The Crimean just nuzzled his face into the toddler’s thick blue locks of hair before bringing up the book so he could read the title. However, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment from the girlish cover and the realization of what he was about to read.

“P-Princess...Pinkie Pegasus...?”

Lucina poked at the other’s stomach, not at all amused by the mercenary’s obvious judgement in her choice. But, Ike simply chuckled once more before rubbing her back kindly, “Hey! I didn’t say anything, squirt. Don’t you worry, I’ll read it.”

The princess merely huffed in annoyance before squeaking as she gripped onto Ike’s sweater in fright when the walls vibrated with the force of the terrible weather. However, she suddenly let out another whine before lifting her head up and giving Ike what appeared to be a painful expression.

He quirked a brow, not understanding what that look was for, “What? I said I’ll read it. Relax, sweetheart.”

But, Lucina shook her head as she pointed towards her doorway and tugged on Ike’s sweater. The older male just looked down in confusion, not being able to understand anything since the child wasn’t speaking to him.

“Kiddo, I need you to _talk_ if you want me to understand you.”

Lucina gave him a look of frustration as her own cheeks flushed pink. But to Ike, it appeared she seemed quite shy about whatever was bothering her this time. However, when more thunder boomed and startled them both, Lucina squeezed her eyes shut as she jumped in his lap and squeaked out, “Potty!”

Ike held her steady before looking down at the little girl in disbelief, “Oh Luci..._now_ you have to go? Gods kid...you think you can wait until the lights are back on?”

The young Ylissean shook her head as she began to wiggle in the mercenary’s lap, “Gotta go now.”

With a roll to his eyes, Ike stood up with candle and child in his arms before he exited the bedroom and made his way over to the lavatory on the immediate right. However, Lucina suddenly pulled at his hair, “Nuh uh! Wanna use Mommy and Daddy’s!”

Ike grit his teeth at the painful tugging, but ignored it in favor of getting the constantly shifting child to the specific bathroom she desired and not wanting to delay any more time than they already were.

“Alright alright, we’re going.”

Lucina sighed happily at that before keeping her tight hold around Ike’s neck and burying her face into it when more thunder crashed in the background. And, before she knew it, they were safely hidden inside Chrom and Robin’s master bedroom and standing in front of the bathroom doorway.

Ike carefully set her down and handed the little girl the candle.

“Okay, go on. I’ll be right out here.”

However, Lucina didn’t budge.

The Crimean looked down at her in worry before gently nudging the young princess forward.

“It’s okay. Come on, kiddo, before you have an accident.”

The little Ylissean, however, backed up into his legs before dancing in place and trying to give the candle back to Ike.

“D-Don’t gotta go no more! T-Too dark—Eeeek!”

Lucina suddenly cried out in fright when she saw the lightening flash brightly in her parents’ large bedroom window. However, her vision was suddenly blocked as Ike bent down to shield her from the scary sight.

“Hey hey, Lucina. Lucina. Calm down, sweetheart. Come on, you want me to read you your princess pegasus story right? That will make you feel better, won’t it?”

The trembling child side stepped from foot to foot as she hiccuped lightly with a wipe to her teary eyes, “Uh huh...”

Ike combed a soothing hand through her hair as he continued, “Alright...So, what does brave Princess _Lucina_ have to do first in order for us to go back and read it?”

The toddler smiled softly at the playful name before looking up at Ike shyly, “G-Go potty.”

She was rewarded with a ruffle to her already messy blue hair.

“Atta girl. Now, go on. You got your candle to see.”

The little girl turned herself back around before slowly shuffling her way into the lavatory. However, she peeked up at Ike as she held a shaky hand on the door knob.

“I-Ikie?”

The mercenary bent down to her level once more in response. Lucina bit her lip as she scuffled her feet shyly into the ground before whispering out, “Can um...can I leave the door open a bit...? S-So it not t-too dark...?”

Ike smiled fondly before standing back up, “Of course, kiddo. And, I won’t peek. Plus, Mommy says you have to wear your pull ups before bed anyhow, so I might as well go look for those in here while you’re doing your thing, alright?”

Lucina nodded shyly before she blushed at her mother’s reminder to Ike.

“I um...I like the ones with butterflies, p-please.”

Ike couldn’t help but smile more brightly at the innocent child before him before he reached over and ruffled her hair once more.

“You got it, kiddo.”

And, the Crimean went about doing just that while he left the four-year-old to her privacy.

Within five minutes time, Lucina washed up, dressed in her clean night time underwear, and was now being carried right back to her bedroom with Ike. The storm seemed to be calming down and allowed the toddler to be more relaxed as she snuggled into Ike’s chest rather than gripping onto the swordsman for dear life.

The darker bluenette held her close as he shut her bedroom door and once again took a seat on the floor with her. He then picked up the thin story book while Lucina got situated sitting in his lap, where her blue head rested comfortably on his shoulder while her small feet just barely dangled off his right thigh as Ike remained cross-legged on the ground.

“So, what’s so amazing about ‘Princess Pinkie Pegasus,’ anyway?”

Lucina giggled as she playfully poked at the cover, “You gotsta read it silly! It’s a good good book! Daddy reads it to me every night.”

Ike smirked with an amused huff. Chrom was probably much more used to the repetitive story line than he was, and the mercenary had no doubt the Ylissean prince has it all down packed and memorized for his beloved daughter.

“Does he now?”

Lucina beamed up at him, “Mhmm! He knows it’s my very favorite. It’s the bestest story ever, Ikie. I promise you will like it, too!”

The Crimean laughed warmly at the other’s excitement before hugging the young girl close while she snuggled more into him as he opened the book up to the first page. However, Ike could feel a small lump in his throat as he looked down to the toddler waiting for him to read.

He knew the older Lucina was very protective of her father after losing him at such a young age. And, she was very lucky, yet burdened in having the opportunity to go back in time and save him and her mother. Yet, the little girl in his lap would never ever know of such a dire time because it will never come to her.

Ike must say, he was quite envious. For, he would do anything to have turned back the hands of time to get his own father back. But, in a way, being summoned into this world and having the chance to see his father again was still a blessing in its own way, no matter how bizarre it seemed.

Nor did the strange attire they were both dressed in together for the Day of Devotion Festival deter Ike from his happiness in fighting alongside the man he looked up to and loved the most.

Him and the small princess in his lap were both graced with the opportunity to be reunited with their parents.

“Ikie? You ‘kay?”

Blinking out of his sudden thoughts, Ike hadn’t realized his vision had become a tad blurry. However, he cleared his throat quietly before rubbing a soothing hand along Lucina’s back.

“I-I’m alright. Let’s get to reading, shall we?”

The young princess eyed him worriedly before she suddenly wrapped her arms around the Crimean’s waist, “I love my Daddy, too. And, I bet your Daddy would love to read night night stories to you, too.”

Ike gave out a wet laugh at that. How Lucina knew he was thinking about Greil, he had no clue. But, he couldn’t help but return the young child’s sweet embrace as he sniffled quietly.

“Alright, I believe there are some royal pegasi here that would like their own story to be told.”

Lucina giggled playfully into his sweater before she released her hold on the Crimean. She then tucked her own stuffed pegasus securely in her arms as she leaned heavily into Ike’s chest. Said male smiled as he felt the little girl get comfortable once more before he began reading.

“Once upon a time, there was a Queen Pegasus draped in soft robes of shimmering gold, and a King Pegasus who always wore a fuzzy blue coat to any occasion. And, together, this colorful royal couple ruled happily over Pegasi Land...”

Ike held in a scoff at the corny phrasing before continuing, “But, there was one simple thing that had yet to bring full joy to the equestrian King and Queen. They still needed a baby pegasus to fulfill their small family.”

Lucina reached over to flip the page before falling back into Ike with a sudden droop in her eyes. However, she continued to tap the new page in order to signal the mercenary to continue. Ike chuckled quietly before doing so.

“However, every year when the seasons would change from Fall to Spring, all the other pegasi in the lively pasture beyond their large castle would have a brand new foal prancing at their side while the Queen and King had none. What were they to do?”

Suddenly, the toddler tugged on the swordsman’s sleeve, “You gonna like this part. It’s m’ favorite.”

Ike looked down with a smile. He could tell the young princess was soon to fall asleep with her half lidded eyes, and he didn’t say a word when he watched her slip her thumb into her mouth. The mercenary just cuddled her close as he read on.

“One summer morning, the Queen trotted about the small lake in the back of her castle, her head bent down in sadness as her long tail swished through the blooming flowers. She quietly looked out into the pasture before giving out a big sigh and taking off into the sky. But, the moment she did, something small suddenly crashed into her. What could it be?”

Lucina giggled softly at the other’s playfully curious tone before she rubbed at her tired eyes and reached to turn the page. Ike pressed a soft kiss into her hair before he continued.

“Bright gold eyes and a big pink bow was all the Queen could see as she toppled onto the ground. Why, it was a young pegasus! But, why was she in the sky all alone?”

Ike was suddenly becoming a bit intrigued by the story as him and Lucina quietly looked at the illustrations inside the novel.

“With a small whinny, the foal flapped her small wings in delight as she looked up to the Queen with a big, happy smile. But, the Queen herself was awfully confused. She was sure this poor little pegasus was just lost and far from home. So, as she took her leave to go back to her castle, little hoof steps suddenly followed her from behind.”

Looking down expectantly, Ike smiled softly when Lucina appeared much too tired to flip the page herself this time around. So, doing it himself, the Crimean continued on with the story.

“The Queen’s brown eyes widened in shock upon seeing her small follower. She questioned the foal where her family was, and to the Queen’s dismay and shock, the young pegasus claimed to not have one. That she was left alone in an empty field, where the green grass had been dried and broken by a scary fire.” 

Rubbing a fist to her eyes once more, Lucina whimpered out, “Aww...poor horsie...,” before stuffing her face tiredly into the soft fur of her own plush pegasus. Ike rubbed her back soothingly while he finished the remainder of the short story.

“And, well, the Queen was not to have that. She took this playful little foal in as her own, where the King too opened his wings to their newest family member. Soon, both Queen and King felt their hearts swell with love at their adopted pegasus as she pranced around their royal stable happily. She will always be theirs. Their forever brave and cheerful Princess Pinkie Pegasus...The End.”

Ike didn’t even have to look down to know Lucina was already fast asleep, the soft snoring into his neck was a no-brainer indication of that. With a soft sigh, the mercenary quietly shut the book before placing it on the floor by the candle. Then, carefully, he stood up with the sleeping toddler before he turned around and gently pulled back the covers of her bed with one hand.

Slowly, he placed Lucina’s small body onto her pink sheets, the girl’s thumb barely hanging off her lips while she loosely held her stuffed pegasus by its wing. Then, just as Ike was pulling the comforter back over her body, the little bluenette let out a quiet moan before her eyes blearily opened up to look at the swordsman, “Ikie...?”

Ike smiled at his own nickname before he whispered softly, “What’s up, bug?”

Lucina struggled to keep her eyes open as she reached one hand up to the mercenary, “Can...can ‘stay?”

The Crimean looked unsure for a moment as he glanced from the young princess presenting him with tired doe-eyes and to the girl’s small, twin bed she was laying in. However, he gave out a relenting sigh when a small hand grabbed onto his own.

“Alright, kiddo, I’ll stay. Now, scooch before I sit on you.”

A tiny giggle was heard before a giant thump followed after it. Ike fell onto the bed beside her, his feet dangling just over the end of the sparkly white frame. However, the small body immediately curling into his own stopped any repercussions the older male had about this uncomfortable set up.

With a soft, fond smile, Ike brought an arm around the toddler while raising the other above his head. As Lucina fell back to sleep beside him, Ike allowed himself to fully relax.

And, he might as well get a few hours of shut eye in before Lucina woke him up so the two of them could switch over to sleep in her parents’ bedroom.

Ah, kids...what is a mercenary to do with them?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: due to personal reasons, I had to tweak several details within this story. I chose to do so in order not to delete it. So, I hope it is still an enjoyable read ^_^


End file.
